Firsts
by bellakitse
Summary: Moments of firsts for Elisabeth, Maddy and Alicia: the first time after so long, the first time ever and a first that's a long-time coming. Elisabeth x Jim, Maddy x Mark, Alicia x Nathaniel
1. Elisabeth

Title: Firsts

Category: Terra Nova

Ship: Elisabeth/Jim, Maddy/Mark, Alicia/Nathaniel

Genre: Romance

Rating: PG-13/R-ish (maybe)

Word Count: 1073

Summary: Moments of firsts for Elisabeth, Maddy and Alicia: the first time after so long, the first time ever and a first that's a long-time coming.

**I**

_**Elisabeth**_

They've been married for over eighteen, dated for two before that. They've done this many times over, but as Elisabeth Shannon leads her husband by the hand past their sleeping children and into their bedroom, it feels like the first time. She thinks after the two years they spent apart while he rotted away in a horrible prison that it might as well be their first time. This place is new. Fresh and clean. It's supposed to wash away old hurts and fears, and replace them with hope and promise. She hopes dearly that's true because they've lived a lifetime of hell in a few short years and they need to be done now.

She stands in front of him as they close the door with him smiling down at her and she has to bite her lip to stop a girlish sigh from escaping her mouth. Even years later, his playful grins, his eyes lit with humor and affection still make her feel as excited as she was when she first met him—a had been woman, barely. Completely mesmerized by this man that could make her brilliant mind a puddle of love-struck mush—she's a woman of science, a woman of logic—but Jim and her reaction to him has always been the exception.

"Hi," he whispers as he leans down, she feels the barest hint of lips as his mouth moves over hers leisurely. She returns the response breathlessly, rolling her eyes at him, amused as his smirk widens. He always was a cocky one, always endlessly amused at his effect on her. She remembers the first time she laid eyes on him in a bar her friends had forced her to go to in celebration of her finalizing her studies. She could see him there with his own friends—cops all like him. His eyes had found hers across the room and like some romantic comedy, her heart had skipped a beat as his eyes trailed up and down her body before settling on her face. The barest hint of a smile on his lip, he had winked at her when he was sure he had her attention. Her friends had looked down at him, a common cop, pedestrian in the mist of their collective brilliance. She had seen something completely different, she had seen a man that looked at her and made her feel like a woman instead of a brain on legs. Where she had been shy and meek, he made her bold, his smiles teasing but supportive, his touch igniting parts of her she hadn't even realized were asleep until he woke them, like now.

She closes the gap between them, her body pressing intimately against his and it's her turn to smirk as she feels her effects on him pressing between them. She looks up at him with a raised eyebrow and a quirk of her lips. He shrugs unapologetic as his hands reach down and cup her buttocks, pressing harder against her, making sure she feels every inch of him in the apex of her thighs. He never really was embarrassed by how fast or how little it took to get him going.

"What do you expect, Lis?" He murmurs against her skin, chuckling as it breaks out in goose bumps, his lips pausing here and there—her cheek, her temple, her hair line. "You always had a gift when it came to me."

She laughs at the comment, pulling back to look at him, his expression turning tender as he studies her.

He lays her down onto their bed, his body hovering over hers as his hands seek to open the strings holding her blouse closed. "You are so beautiful, Elisabeth," he whispers as he places his hand, now inside her blouse, over her heart.

It's a beautiful sentiment that has tears welling behind her eyelids. Because she _missed_ him. She hasn't allowed herself to think about it in all the time he's been gone. She had Josh, Maddy and Zoe to think about but she has missed her husband. She has missed the way her pulse races when he's near her or when he touches her and she wants to sob in relief to finally have him back, to finally be able to feel his skin against hers but she doesn't because they've wasted enough time. To waste anymore on tears and, more to the point, Jim is pulling her to sit up, pulling her tops off, quickly losing his own almost frantically.

Greedy hands seek his warmth and suddenly all that skin isn't enough, it's nowhere near enough as they madly tug on belts and zippers, pushing pants out of the way with their legs and feet as their lips fuse together in kisses that are made of tongue and teeth, longing with hints of desperation. It really has been too long.

She's not sure when but soon they are bare to each other; she intertwines their hands together before Jim can touch her between them. There will be time for foreplay later, she thinks as she tilts her hips to find the right angle. Later, when she had her fill of him and they can go slow and make love; right now it's anything but. She shuts her eyes tight, seeing stars behind her eyelids as he surges forward. It's cliché to say but for her there isn't a better feeling in the world than having Jim inside her. Feeling every ripple as he sets a rhythm. This one is hard and fast, desperate. She presses her face against his neck, her teeth sinking into his skin, loving the way it makes him thrust harder, deeper but also because she thinks if she has her mouth free right now the whole colony is going to know what they are up to.

"Elisabeth," he whispers brokenly in her ear, his hand clenching her thighs higher on his waist.

She purrs as it changes the angle, touching her in all the right places.

"I love you," Jim tells her softly, a contrast from seconds ago, his eyes now dark finding hers. She smiles; her aching cheeks tell her how wide and her heart full as he returns the gesture.

As he brings them to the edge and over, she echoes his words with her heartbeat thundering in her ears. She finally feels at peace for the first time in over two years.


	2. Maddy

**II**

_**Maddy**_

Despite the almost deadly disaster that their first date was, the 'day flowers' field became _their _place. In the time they've been together, they spend more time than she can count in the field. They just make sure to tell someone now where they can be found in case of emergency. Sometimes they just sit like the first time—eating fruit and sharing silly stories—he smiles beautifully at her as she laughs at something ridiculous he tells her. He blushes sometimes and she just falls more in love with him as he embarrasses himself just to hear her laugh. Sometimes they play games; he chases her, laughing softly in her ear as she shrieks when he catches her, holding her against him as they catch their breath. Sometimes they just lay there on a blanket, her hand over his heart, her face tucked away in nook of his neck and she breathes him in as he runs his fingers through her hair. It's their own little place, their own little world. So it makes sense that the place where she first started to fall in love with him is the place for other firsts. To be fair, she ambushes him, she's sure that if he knew what she had in mind, he'd be stammering worse than she does. Leave it to her to find someone far more awkward than she is, she finds it adorable on him.

She lays next to him staring at the clouds above him looking for shapes, her hand clasped in his as he points out a cloud he swears looks like a horse. She lets out a snort because it looks nothing like one and when he argues, she just nods looking over at him with a teasing smile, pulling on his hand. He huffs jokingly at the condescending look and rolls to his side, bringing his body closer to hers as he now leans over her.

"It looks like a horse." He argues again, his lips twitching amused as she laughs.

"Sure." She answers in a mock serious voice, her free hand cupping his cheek before reaching his neck pulling him down.

"It does." He whispers against her mouth, his words trailing off as he kisses her, softly first as always. His first kiss is always soft and chaste just like the very first one they shared up in a tree, but they always grow. They've become pros in kissing each other. She holds on to his short hair, tugging on it lightly when his mouth parts and his tongue snakes out to touch her lips for permission. She moans lightly at the first taste of his tongue. It always tastes like a different fruit mixed with something uniquely Mark. She presses her teeth lightly into his fuller bottom lips as she pulls it into her mouth, smiling into the kiss as he lets out a groan, his hands holding to her hips as he settles on her fully. She lays contented to let him take over, her hands still playing with his hair, her hazy eyes blindly looking at the sky as his mouth leaves hers and starts a wet trail down her neck. She closes her eyes, smiling blissfully as he skillfully finds the spots that make her toes curl and leaves her breathless and mindless.

His lips continue their path and stop at the bare skin—her lower than usual v-neck shirt has left uncovered—he stays still for a second before he continues, laying soft kisses over the slope of her breast and she gasps because it's the first time he allowed himself to pass her neck and she has to wonder if maybe he does have an inkling of what she wants to happen. Her noise stops him again uncertainly, causing him to look at her with concerned eyes.

"Maddy?" He questions, one of his hands brushing a lock of brown hair out of her face. He doesn't say anything else but his eyes speak for him. _Are you okay? Is this okay? I love you; we can stop when you want._

She pushes on his chest until he sits up on his knees, his expression even more worried now and she knows he's ready to apologize, thinking he's pushed. She shakes her head as she sits up, too, taking a deep calming breath, her hands going to the hem of her shirt. Keeping her eyes on his, she starts to lift her top over her head, leaving herself bare from the waist up, except for her bra. She watches nervously as he stares, his lips red from their kisses part and then, he lets out a shuttered breath of his own. His eyes leave her face slowly, studying every inch of her with precision. She blushes as his eyes linger on her simple white bra and then down to her flat tummy before making their way back up to her face.

"I was right the first time," he says quietly. His voice husky, his eyes a dark grey now and his pupils expanded, "You are perfect."

She lets out a shaky laugh but just as charmed by his words as the first time he uttered them. She never really thought much of her appearance other than thinking she was rather plain-looking. Boys do not really look in her direction in 2149, and yet, here she is with a man who could only be described as beautiful, telling her she is perfect and looking at her as if she is the loveliest thing he has ever seen.

"Maddy?" He speak softly again, drawing himself closer to her. "I love you… you know that, right?"

She nods.

"And I'm always going to love you," he continues, his hand reaching out to touch her, his calloused fingers drawing shapes on her forearm. "Nothing that happens or doesn't happen here today is going to change that."

"I know." Maddy answers smiling, because leave it to him to make it simple and comfortable for her to stop or continue. He offers no pressure, just support the way he does with everything else. "I love you, Mark."

He smiles at her tenderly and leans in to lay the softest kiss on her forehead. "I know."

She nods once more as she moves forward. He has his legs stretched out before him and she climbs over them into his lap, grinning when his eyes widen. Her hands reach for his shirt but she waits until he accepts that this is what she really wants. She knows he does when his already loving eyes turn even more tender and he silently raises his arms over his head helping her with his shirt. She's seen him shirtless before, not often and not this close, but there have been times when she's been at his place waiting for him when he has walked around without a shirt as he gets ready. He truly is beautiful she observes; with sleek golden skin over hard muscle, a scar or two that some might see as flaws—she sees as more perfection because she knows he's gotten them in some act of bravery.

She whispers she loves him again and it makes him move, his hands caressing her back as he pulls her closer, kissing her again. Picking up where he left off, laying peppered kisses on every piece of skin he can find. It's stimulating but not enough as she feels the heat inside her rising until all she feels is the pulsing in her body matching her racing heart. She doesn't know what to do and she wishes she had read up on this; instead, she stops thinking and lets her body take over. It seems to know what it wants while her mind is lost. She presses into him, her hips moving in an innate rhythm, demanding to calm the throbbing between her thighs. She finds what she's looking for when she presses against his hardness, gasping as it sends a thrill up her spine. _Oh_…she definitely likes that, she thinks as she does it again, drawing a guttural sound from deep inside Mark's throat as she rubs against him.

"Maddy!" He growls out, his hands clutching her hips but he moves against her, too, almost unable to help himself. "You keep doing that and this is going to be over quickly."

She blushes, causing him to smile. Laughing softly, his nose brushing against hers as he pecks her lips.

"Still sure?" He questions, nodding when she does. "Lay back."

She does as he says, sucking in a sharp breath as his knuckles brush her stomach, his fingers loosening her belt.

She looks at him questioningly as he pauses with a painful frown on his face. She frowns as he lets out a groan. "What's wrong?"

"I… didn't bring… didn't bring anything…I didn't really plan for this." She watches as he blushes and stammers. She grins widely, laughing when he gives her a pitiful look. She lets him stew for a moment before putting him out of his misery. Reaching into one of her pants' pockets, she pulls out two foiled squares and presses them into his hand. She watches as he looks at them, then at her and then back at the squares on his hand, a small smile of awe on his lips as he shake his head. "But you did, how long have you been planning to seduce me, Miss Shannon?"

She's bright red at the light teasing but shrugs with a glint in her eyes. "A while now, Mister Reynolds, I figured if I waited for you I might have to wait forever."

Mark lets out a bark of laughter, his hand tugging on the button of her pants. "Sorry, I'm a little slow."

"You really are!" She quips playfully, her words turning into a gasp as his hands touches her over her underwear.

"Slow can be good, Maddy." He whispers as his hand gets lost under her panties, his index finger lazily touching and parting her before seeking her wetness. "Slow can be very, very good." He continues, his voice deeper as he circles her opening before pressing in.

"I…" She stammers, her breath halting in her throat as his finger sinks into his second knuckle. She feels full and it's just his finger. The thought echoes through her head wondering how it will be when it's the other, _bigger_ parts of him. "Yeah…okay."

She lets out a sound of protest when Mark removes his hand completely. She's enjoying that. She can't bring herself to say anything though when his hands go to her boots, removing them and her socks with such care, his touch soft as he peels back her pants down her legs. She takes another breath as Mark kneels between her legs, his fingertips rough from his daily work touch the sides of her panties and she focuses her gaze on his face as she tilts her hips upward, helping him as he pulls her last barrier off.

The following sequence of events pass Maddy like a dream—his fingertips over heated skin that gets slick with sweat, he nudges against her, pressing in, robbing her of clear thoughts, leaving only sensation that even a wordy genius like her can't put into words. He's everywhere—around her, on her, inside her. She's not sure where she ends and where he begins. She just knows that if she had her way, she's stay like this forever. Terra Nova is supposed to be paradise—deliverance from a cruel and dying world but she now knows that her paradise is found in Mark Reynolds arms.

Mark looks down at her, his hands holding on to her thighs as he moves. His hair glistening from sweat, he smiles at her, his eyes brighter than she's ever seen them. "You okay?" He asks, with a mix of love and concern, his movement has gotten less smooth and as she feels the heat rise in her body, she knows he's close, too.

The smile on her face wide, her eyes damp from the emotion that is thumping in her chest. "Perfect."

She closes her eyes in perfect happiness as he laughs softly at her answer, his lips brushing her temple and his answers is a soft. _'Yeah you are.'_


	3. Alicia

**A/N: So writing these two is hard, not sure if I captured them properly, props to all of you who do.**

**As always I don't own the show or its characters. And many thanks to my beta Emma!**

**III**

**Alicia**

She's thought about it in her private moments since she pretty much met him. She's not proud of that. When she first met Nathaniel Taylor, her CO was very much married and very much in love with a good woman that she would later come to see as a friend. But, even then, even knowing that nothing could, would or should happen between them. She remembers the bolt of pure female awareness that coursed through her body the first time she laid eyes on him. He is everything people whispered about him and more. He stood proud and tall, talking to his most trusted men when he had noticed her for the first time.

At the time, she had been nothing more than a grunt with a skill for stitching up the worse cases in the war. It's what had put her in his unit, he and his men seemed to be in the middle of the action more than others and they needed capable medics. She had kept her face neutral and respectful as he walked over to her and she had handed her transfer papers, waiting still as he read them over. She had stood straight and silent as he studied her with glacier blue eyes looking for flaws, looking to seeing if she would be an asset or a liability. She had held her breath, never wanting approval more than his; he, in turn, gave her a half smile and extended a firm handshake as if he knew what she was thinking. As his hand had enclosed hers, she hoped he didn't. Not when her mind flooded with inappropriate thoughts of how his hands would feel on other parts of her.

Yes, she had thought more than once of how it would be to know the man she had come to respect and trust with her whole life in other than her superior and friend. She just never thought they'd act on them.

She's been allowed home after three days of being caged in the hospital under Dr. Shannon's orders and although she has hated every moment of it, she has to admire the iron fist with which the woman runs her hospital, behind the kind smiles on a lovely face and warm accented voice, Elisabeth Shannon is a force to be reckon with. She nods as the doctor tells her to take it easy, that though she's healed, she'll still feel tenderness. She doesn't need to be told or reminded that her body, while not howling in pain anymore, still reminds her of the last couple of days.

She holds back the scowl on her face as she makes her way to her home. Soldiers and civilians alike knew about her latest encounter with the sixers and their leader. The whole colony is talking about the beating she and Mira put on each other before the other woman's people showed up overpowering her. They are all whispering about how the Commander personally went outside the gates and didn't come back until he came back with her.

All in all, it could have been worse, they could have killed her and she still wonders why they didn't. Sometimes, she thinks Mira hates her more than she hates Nathaniel. She's seen the contempt in the woman's eyes for both of them but she's also seen bits of fear in the traitor when up against the man and she wonders if that is why she was spared; because Mira knows what her CO would do to her if she had killed her, it's shouldn't warm her insides to know that he's so protective of her but the feminine part of her is completely ignoring the annoyance the soldier part of her feels at the thought.

She hasn't seen him, other than the initial rescue and a quick debriefing after Dr. Shannon said it was okay for her to talk. She has seen only hints of Nathaniel Taylor; she ignores the childish feeling that he's avoiding her, the man is busy after all especially with her out of circulation.

She reaches her door with a sigh of relief only to pause as she realizes that the door is ajar, annoyance coursing through her body, someone is stupid enough to break in _her_ house. Drawing her sidearm, Alicia pushes the door open quietly with her foot. The sun has already started to set, leaving her small home in shadows; a few feet ahead of her on couch sits a larger shadow and rolls her eyes because she can recognize those shoulders anywhere; still, she presses the side of her weapon, the whirl noise of the machinery alerts the man that he is no longer alone.

"You greet all house guests at gun point, Wash?"

Alicia grumbles at the amused influx in his voice, he of course is completely unsurprised of her arrival even if she was silent in her entrance. Lowering her gun Alicia switch on the wall light, and as expected, Nathaniel Taylor is sitting on her couch like it's his own with a smile on his face at her scowl.

"Most guest wait till the owner of the house is in and invites them in, Sir."

He lifts a shoulder in an unconcerned shrug. "I never was one for convention, Wash."

Alicia nods allowing a small smile, placing her weapon on the table, she walks the distance to him, sitting on the opposite side of the couch. "No, no one would accuse you of being conventional, Sir, to what do I owe this breaking and entering?"

He didn't laugh or smile the way she expects at her joking question, instead, he just looks her over with an expression that for once she couldn't decipher on his face. "Sir, is something wrong?"

She watches as he frowns at her, his body tense. "You got ambushed, kidnapped and beaten, there's a lot wrong, Lieutenant."

Alicia is used to being in command and in control of her emotions but she's always felt the nervousness and dread that she feels now at the thought that she has let down the man in front of her. "Sir, I assure you I did my best to…"

"Wash, stop." Taylor interrupts, his hands making a cutting motion that stops her abruptly. "That wasn't what I meant at all, I'm damn proud of you, Lieutenant, you held your own, and you never showed weakness."

"You weren't there, Sir," she reminds him quietly.

"I know." He sighs, moving in closer. "I should have been. But even with me not there I know you held strong."

Alicia swallows thickly as his hand comes to rest on hers, for once he doesn't have the cut off gloves they both favor and she can feel the coarseness of them along with their strength. The days have taken their toll because she can use every bit of it. "I held because I knew you'd come for me…you always do, Sir."

He shakes his head and she knows it's because he doesn't like unwavering faith in him, he never has, even when he has the same for her, he's never felt he deserves it. It comes from a deep-rooted self-doubt, no one would think looking at the great Commander Nathaniel Taylor that he has a bit of an inferiority complex, that he believes he'll get the people he cares when hurt. Years of war, of his men dying under his command, of his wife dying and his son blaming him for her death have made their way into his darkest thoughts. They never talk about it but she's been his companion for the better part of her life, she knows what dwells behind his blue eyes and charismatic smiles.

She moves over until she is flushed at his side, her hands gripping his face forcing him to look at her, she sees the surprise in his eyes. She's crossing a line, that while invisible, they've both have always made sure that they're keeping any possible unprofessional feelings at bay and she really should take that into account and fall back on the default of Commander and right hand, but she did almost die a few days ago at the hand of the enemy and maybe that's reason enough to cross the line.

There had been a moment, a small one before he appeared in Mira's camp furious, holding Carter who later she was told he had captured as a trade; that she had thought that she really was meeting her fate and she had had only one regret—him. "I knew you'd come, Nathaniel."

He closes his eyes, his shoulders dropping, a slight move, but it's enough that she knows that in that moment he isn't her Commander, but simply a man who is somewhat broken and tired. "Alicia." He whispers, pressing his forehead to hers as his hands holds her close by the back of her neck, his hold anchoring her to him almost needy.

"We searched for you and then we got word that they had you three days after you went missing and…I've never been so angry, I must have scared the hell out of everyone who came near me." He opens his eyes, looking straight at hers, a half smile on his lips that held no real humor. "Turns outs you are my weakness… what do you think of that?"

"Fair, since you're mine."

"That's dangerous," he answers, his eyes dark as he inches closer.

"That word has always been our companion, Sir." She murmurs, closing the gap. While she has thought in the past what this moment would be like, it doesn't compare to the reality. There's nothing timid about either of them as lips slant possessively over the other, it feels like a drop of water has fallen into the dam and it was finally a drop too many, causing it to burst.

She scrambles to her knees pushing him back into the couch, dropping her knees on either side of him. He matches her urgency by pulling her jacket, letting it drop behind her, his hands palm her ass, pulling her closer as if she isn't as close as she's ever going to be plastered against him. Any aches her body had been feeling before disappeared as her blood starts pumping hard. She has a vague thought that Elisabeth isn't going to be happy with her definition on taking it easy; the thought has her letting out a chuckle that causes him to pause.

"What?" He asks, looking up at her with dark cobalt eyes, his voice heavy; she smiles accomplish that she could do that him.

"Doc Shannon would not approve of this." She jokes, rolling her eyes when he gives her a look of guilt.

"Don't."

"I'm an idiot… you just got out of the hospital…"

"I said don't." She repeated, grabbing his hands as they started to leave her body, placing them back on her ass, smirking when he raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine, think of this as my healing process, Sir."

She watches as the guilt clears from his eyes, an amused light entering as he molds her bottom with his hands. "Fucking you into the mattress will help you heal, Wash?"

Alicia gasps at the picture his words create and finds her grip on him tightening. "Is that what you're going to do?"

Taylor stays silent for moment, studying her; if she looks half of what she's feeling, she could only imagine what he was seeing. "It's what I want to do." He answers low, his lips brushing against the column of her throat, humming with approval when she moves to give him wider access. Alicia closes her eyes, her hands twisting his short hair between her fingers, moaning as his teeth bit into her skin lightly, she could feel him ready between her thighs and she rocks into him, enjoying the hard feel of him through their combat pants.

Her movement helps whatever internal battle he has as he stands up, one hand on her back, the other holding her thigh as her legs wrap around his waist. His lips never leaving her neck as he carries her further into her home and into her bedroom. Her bed is a bit small but it will do. Dropping her softer than she expected, he hovers over her his hands, fisting his typical black shirt, throwing it behind him. She runs her eyes, with her hands following, over his chest which is still strong riddle with scars, most of them from the patch work she has done on him over the years. She allows him to help her with her own shirt, feeling a moment of hesitation; her body is still healing, bruises covering it. He seems to know what she's thinking; his fingers trace a particular pattern of black and blue just below her breasts at the ribcage and over her stomach, keeping his eyes on her, he presses his lips against the discolored skin, his eyes turning darker when her breath hitches.

"I should have killed her for this." He whispers against her skin. The promise that he will someday is silent.

She pulls him up, covering his mouth with her, her leg curling over his flipping him on his back. There will be time for retribution later and they'll do it together. Right now, all she wants is what she's wanted for years and it doesn't involve vengeance. With agile fingers, she removes the rest of his and her clothes. He's surprisingly passive, letting her have the reins. A smirk on his lips, his earlier words playing in both their minds as she pushes him back into her mattress and settles on his lap. She doesn't waste time. She's been primed for this for a while and just grasping him—solid, hard and hot in her hands—giving him a few pumps before bringing him to where she wants him. She has to close her eyes at the sensation as she starts to sink down. It's been a long time since she's been with a man and for that man to be Nathaniel now is almost too much. He takes a hold of her hips, his nails digging into her skin and she welcomes the bit of pain along with the pleasure as she thrust upward to meet him. She looks down at him as she starts to ride him. He's like she's never seen him—his face tight, his eyes clench, the veins on his neck visible. She lets out a throaty laugh when she tightens on him, causing him to groan.

"Evil woman!" He groans out, pulling her down for a kiss that is just as biting as before. Using the fact that her body is flushed against his, he flips them back, raising her legs to rest on his shoulder. He takes over, sinking in and out of her, his moment measured. They're lost in lust but he's still conscious of her recent injuries. Taking them into account as he sends her tumbling over the edge, her body locking in pleasure she has a stray thought that when she's completely healed she's going to make sure he breaks that control.

His chuckle as he drops next to her, spent and his _'If anyone can, it would be you'_, lets her know that she spoke the thought out loud. Instead of being embarrassed, she grins happily as he pulls her to his side and pulls her covers over them, settling in for the night. This moment has been a long time coming but it's finally here and it's just the first of many.


End file.
